


Insta-kisses

by duelmepharaoh (captain_indigo)



Series: Yugioh Shorts [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Gen, Pure and utter crack, Yamis have their own Body, inspired by instagram, not a tag i ever thought i would use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_indigo/pseuds/duelmepharaoh
Summary: Yugi just really loves his friends ok?





	Insta-kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this video](http://bepeu.tumblr.com/post/150281388668/its-called-i-love-my-friends-get-w-it), and also by [this post](https://ryoubakvra.tumblr.com/post/160023126766/you-know-that-video-its-called-i-love-my-friends) on tumblr.

     "What's an instagram?"

     "How long have you been back now, Atem?"

     "Give me a break partner, I'm not quite as hip as you are."

     "Oh my _god_. Alright. Just do what I told you, ok?"

     "Right."

Yugi hit record, and waited expentantly.

     "Do I do it now?" Atem whispered, peering at Yugi's phone.

     "Well not now, here, hang on. Look, when this red light starts flashing, then you do it."

     "Ah. Yes." Atem cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Why are we doing this again?"

     "Because I love my friends," said Yugi, rolling his eyes. "Duh. Ok, ready?" He hit record again, and this time Atem managed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Perfect! Hey, are you blushing?"

     "Of course not!" Atem said hurriedly. "I'm going to go make lunch." Yugi definitely did not giggle at his retreating back.

* * *

     " _This_ is why you're interrupting me during work hours? Don't be ridiculous." Kaiba didn't even look up from his laptop. "What made you think I would even consider it?"

     "Aren't you my friend, Kaiba?" Yugi fluttered his eyelashes innocently, leaning over to rest his elbows on the well-polished desk.

     "No."

     "Liar." Yugi's grin widened. "Come on, even Atem had the guts to do it."

Kaiba's hands finally stilled on his keyboard. Yugi knew him far too well for comfort.

     "If I do it, will you leave me alone so I can finish this?"

     "Of course!" Yugi whipped out his phone, opening the app and crowding into Kaiba's personal space before he could realize what he had just agreed to. The red light started blinking. Yugi looked out of the corner of his eye, just in time to see Kaiba kiss his own hand and press it to Yugi's face.

Kaiba smirked at the dumbfounded expression on the other man's face.

     "I...I didn't expect that to actually work," Yugi muttered to himself.

     "Clearly. Now get the hell out of my office. I have work to do."

* * *

      "Get away from me before I stab you." growled the other Bakura, swaying slightly. It was bad enough he'd decided to attend the stupid party to begin with, but then Ryou had kept handing him drinks, and now-

     "Aww, Bakura. I didn't know you felt that way about Yugi!" sang Ryou, who was similarly drunk. "Come here you beautiful bastard." Ryou kissed both Yugi and Bakura, complete with dramatic smooching noises. "Your turn!"

     "I hate you both," Bakura grumbled, touching his lips to Yugi's cheek as lightly as humanly possible before stalking back towards the kitchen. 

* * *

 Marik gave a much put-upon sigh, leaning over from his beer and his archaeology textbooks.

     "Is that sufficient? I'm trying to study."

     "Thanks Marik," Yugi said. "I'm glad you came, you know."

Marik looked over to where Anzu and Honda were having some sort of bizarre dance-off to determine who got to use their only pair of duel mats next. His mouth twitched in what might've been a smile.

     "Wouldn't have missed it, Yugi."

     "Eh _HEM_. Is it my turn yet?"

Yugi glanced over at the other Marik, raising his eyebrows.

     "Uhh. Sure Mariku. If you want?"

     "Of course, little Yugi. I hear the kids these days are fond of the phrase 'do it for the vine?'"

Yugi barely had time to be horrified at the pop culture reference before Mariku stuck out his tongue and licked all the way up the side of Yugi's face.

     "Hey!" cried Marik, reaching across the table to swat the back of Mariku's head. "Remember what I told you? I'm only letting you out of the house if you promise to behave."

     "What good is leaving the house if I can't even lick people?" grumbled Mariku, retreating reluctantly from Yugi's personal space.

Yugi left, snickering at them as he went to find the last of his friends.

* * *

     "I thought you'd never ask!" grinned Jounouchi. He grabbed Yugi's face and started rubbing his lips all over it, leaving trails of saliva in his wake.

     "Ahhh, god! Take it easy Jou! Now I'm gonna have to go wash my face. Fuck."

     "Get him guys!" Jou cried, wrapping his gangly arms around Yugi to hold him still. Honda, Anzu, and Mai descended on him, peppering his face with kisses from all sides.

     "Hey! No fair! That tickles!" He managed to keep a grip on his phone, but it was a near thing.

 

There were several people who would probably try to have him killed if he actually posted this on the internet, but hey. What was life without a little risk?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man I needed a laugh today. Mariku, Vine doesn't even exist anymore what are you talking about?


End file.
